An input device of this type is available on the market under the name of Wii balance Board. By means of this input device the position changes and movements of a user standing on the input device can be detected. These signals are processed by a computer system that is configured with a game or training program. Another input device of the aforementioned type is available on the market under the name Joyboard.
The aforementioned input devices have the problem of being used both by children and adults, and in doing so they must meet with a relatively large weight and load spectrum. There arise limitations in the resolution of the detection of the movements and especially the detection of the centroidal position of the user.